1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a disk changer, and more particularly to a disk changer and a disk holder fastening method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
People in modern times are having increasing demands on living quality. Thus, the design of the electronic devices should be to cater for the demands. For instance, the LCD panel provides more possibilities for the users in interior design of the office and home. And the shape and the function of the mobile phone have more and more variety and humanity.
A disk changer provides consumers more convenient options in hearing. Without a disk changer, users have to take out disks for replacement with different disks one by one. The process is time-consuming. Particularly in driving, a car accident frequently occurs when a driver would like to change a disk to listen to music. Therefore, the disk changer is becoming a necessity in cars in order to reduce the accident rates.
A disk changer includes a disk holder and a casing. The users may put several disks in one disk holder. After the disk holder is inserted into the casing for fastening, the disk is then able to be changed. That is why fastening is so crucial. In present, manufacturing and assembling the disk changer is inconvenient. The main reason is that the interaction between the disk holder and the casing is very complicated so that the process work in manufacturing and assembling costs much and takes a lot of time.